I am Young
by Kammora
Summary: "Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini, kita tak pernah tahu kemana hati akan berlabuh pada akhirnya. Kelak, jangan biarkan Shion merasakan rasa sakit yang sama sepertiku. Ketika hatimu sudah tak lagi tertambat pada satu cinta maka lepaskanlah hati yang pernah kau genggam agar kau bisa mengejar cinta yang lain."/ Oneshot, AU, Number #04 #WINNER


**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I am young dipopulerkan oleh Nam Tae Hyun**

 **Story Line Is Mine**

.

.

.

.

 **Warning : Hinata POV, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), Etc.**

 **This is not songfict**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang Naruto-kun pikirkan sekarang?" sebisa mungkin aku tak mengeluarkan getar dalam suaraku, meski hatiku terselimuti rasa sesak.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tak di sini?" Jemariku merayap perlahan menyentuh dada bidangnya, berusaha mencari sisa debaran yang selalu menemani saat aku di sampingnya.

"Hinata, A-Aku mohon berhenti bersikap seperti ini." Naruto menahan tanganku, mengenggamnya perlahan mencoba meyakinkanku, rasanya aku ingin menertawakan ini semua. Saat hatiku yakin jika aku memang harus melepasnya dia menahan diriku agar tetap di sampingnya dan berujung dengan segunung rasa sesak yang membuatku kesulitan bernapas setiap mengingat namanya.

"Namanya Shion? Benarkan?" akhirnya aku tertawa, tawa ringan yang justru membuat diriku terlihat semakin menyedihkan. "Aku sudah tahu, aku merasakan perubahan pada dirimu Naruto-kun. Aku sudah mencoba agar kita tetap bersama sampai akhir. Tapi…," rasanya sangat sulit, kata pisah akan selalu terdengar menyakitkan. Perasaan takut perlahan merayap menyelimuti hatiku menggantikan rasa sesak. "Ku rasa aku tak bisa menahan Naruto-kun lebih lama di sisiku."

Mataku terpejam erat, akan sangat sulit menatap saphhirenya aku mungkin bisa saja manangis jika menatap kedalam iris biru langitnya. Dan aku tak mau melakukan itu, aku tak ingin dia tahu jika aku tersakiti olehnya,semilir angin musim dingin menerbangkan surai indigoku. Kegundahan tak dapat ku sembunyikan lagi.

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Aku tak mau kau pergi, Hinata."

Kenapa? setelah aku menahan rasa sakit yang cukup lama mengapa baru sekarang dia memohon. Mungkin jika dulu ia memohon aku akan dengan senang hati bertahan. Nyatanya sekarang aku sudah menyerah, aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit hatiku lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tak pergi kemanapun, aku masih bisa menjadi teman Naruto-kun. Mendengar celotehan Naruto-kun tentang sesaknya dikejar deadline, kau masih boleh menelponku saat sedang kesal ketika Gaara mengerjaimu." Bahkan di saat seperti ini aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana kebiasaannya, semoga saja aku bisa melewati hariku dengan tenang tanpa pria bersurai blonde di sampingku.

"Hinata…." Suara serak Naruto terdengar lirih, Apa ia sedang berusaha menyela ucapanku? Tapi kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan sudah tersusun sejak lama. Kata demi kata telah kupikirkan segala konsekuensinya jika keluar dari mulutku saat ini.

"Yang berbeda dari ini semua adalah…," meski takut aku berusaha menatap sapphirenya. "Aku tak lagi memiliki hatimu. Kau tak perlu takut kehilanganku. Jika kau terus memaksaku tetap di sampingmu, ini akan terlihat seperti diriku yang egois. Menahan Hati yang tak lagi kumiliki."

Aku menyadarinya, perubahan Naruto semakin hari terlihat semakin _contrast._ Terkadang melepaskan itu lebih baik dibanding mempertahankan sesuatu yang tak lagi bisa kau miliki, itu semuanya hanya akan memupuk rasa sakit yang kian hari akan membuat harimu terasa semakin menyiksa.

"Ternyata sulit," suaranya menggantung terdengar frustasi saat jemarinya menyapu kulit wajahku. "Aku yang salah mencintai dua perempuan di saat yang bersamaan. Rasanya ingin menahanmu lebih lama di sisiku sampai aku tahu siapa yang benar-benar aku inginkan."

Ya Tuhan, rasanya aku tak dapat menahan air mata yang sejak tadi sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata. Meski terlihat sedikit kebingungan ia akhirnya tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. Kata-kata yang membuat hatiku semakin sakit, kepercayaanku padanya telah sirna seiring dengan rasa sakit yang tumbuh kian besar. "Terdengar seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta, untuk sesaat aku terlena ketika Shion dengan kelembutan hatinya menawarkan cinta. Aku sudah berusaha menahannya agar hatiku tak tergoda, nyatanya aku seperti pria lainnya. Pada akhirnya aku telah jatuh pada pesonanya."

Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, untuk saat ini bisa kah Tuhan menulikan telingaku untuk sementara? Atau membiarkan aku tak punya hati untuk sesaat. Agar aku tak perlu mengenal rasa sakit yang telah menghunus tepat di dasar hati. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini, kita tak pernah tahu kemana hati akan berlabuh pada akhirnya. Kelak, jangan biarkan Shion merasakan rasa sakit yang sama sepertiku. Ketika hatimu sudah tak lagi tertambat pada satu cinta maka lepaskanlah hati yang pernah kau genggam agar kau bisa mengejar cinta yang lain."

Daun tak pernah membenci angin saat hembusannya harus memisahkannya dengan ranting, bisakah aku menjadi seperti daun? Tak membenci Shion meski sudah membuatku terpisah dengan pria yang kucintai. Bukankah tak ada yang perlu disesali, setidaknya aku pernah memiliki hatinya meski itu semua akan menjadi kenangan, yang terbaik dari ini semua adalah aku pernah menjadi masa lalunya meski takkan pernah bisa menjadi masa depannya.

 **FIN**

 **Author's Note :**

Hellloooo Hellllooooo~~~~

I am here…!

Kenapa pake judul I am young, aduh kalo gue jelasin bisa panjang ceritanya. Liat aja MV nya deh, nanti pasti ngerti wkwkkwk Diriku yang kuat aja ampe nangis liat MV nya /bukan karena MV nya sedih tapi karena di MV nya Oppa Tae Hyun mesra banget sama lawan mainnya/ sakit hati adek bang sakit (T^T)

Eh seriusan tapi MV nya beneran sedih dengg, liat aja MV nya disitu Oppa Tae Hyun ditinggal pacarnya.

Ayooo yang masih menjalin hubungan tapi ngerasa doinya udah gak perhatian lagi, mungkin ini saat yang tepat buat putus/Ajeee gilee, gue lagi menghasut/ Becanda dehh, anggap aja ini angin lalu :')

Ini sih cuman short fic atau drabble? Entah lah saya gak tau ini masuknya apa, mungkin fiksi ringan (Mulai sok tau). Yang terinspirasi setelah dengerin temen curhat :") bukan curhatan gue loh.

Sebenernya saya ini sibuk—sibuk mencari teman hidup dan retjehan untuk menyambung hidup/PLEAAAASEE INI AUTHOR'S NOTE BUKAN DEAR DIARY/ suka khilaf pengen curhat di sini ahahahhhahaha, lupakan.

Anggap aja ini hadiah ultahnya Naruto yang kecepetan, Happy Birthday buat Naruto deh *Tebar Bunga Mawar*

 **See u babayyyy**

 **Selingkuhannya Seunghoon :* :***


End file.
